


For You, I Would Steal the Moon

by purplepen76



Series: Home Is Where the Pack Is [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha Derek, BAMF Melissa McCall, BAMF Stiles, Blood Magic, Derek is a Good Alpha, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Magic, Magical Danny Mahealani, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Angst, Multi, Nice Jackson, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Secret Organizations, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles likes to adopt stray teenagers, Techno Magic, The Hale Pack - Freeform, growing pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepen76/pseuds/purplepen76
Summary: With strong alliances and an even stronger pack at his back, Derek knows that it is more than time to bring down the evil syndicate known as The Family. It will take all of his patients and his considerable strength as an alpha to keep himself and his family safe from the widespread webs woven to catch them before their mission is over.





	For You, I Would Steal the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I am so very sorry for this late post. 2017 was a great, but very busy year for me. I will finish this series and the pre-Home Is Where the Heart Is series. I am also working on my first novel and will be self-publishing it in the summer so keep your eye out for more details on that!

Stiles woke up from a restless sleep to face the darkness of his bedroom. In the past forty-eight hours the pack had welcomed a new pack member and gotten a ominous message from Jason, the boy who was undercover in the den of the Family. It had been decided that the message was obviously a trap and that a full plan of attack would have to be made before they moved forward. Stiles had been pissed when Derek had announced their intent to wait before rushing in. He and his mate rarely fought, but he strongly believed that they should be trying to rescue Jason, no matter the dangers. He would fight anyone to save a child, even if it was his mate.

Derek was not lying in the bed next to him. Since they had gotten the message from Jason, or Andrea as it seemed that it was more likely, the Alpha had been locked in the library with the other alphas. Stiles had tried to force his way in, but all others besides the alpha’s had been barred and the pair hadn’t seen each other since their explosive fight that had set all of the other packs on edge.

A knock on the door was the only warning that Stiles got before Isaac came in with baby Camden in his arms. Scott was right behind him with Allison bringing up the rear. All three looked tired, but Stiles was sure it was more due to the tension than because of the baby. Only a day old and Camden was already full of sunshine like his mom. Isaac slid into the bed, making sure the baby was settled before pressing a kiss to Stiles’ head. Scott came around and took up the space on the alpha mate’s other side while Allison slid in behind him. No one spoke, but Stiles began to feel better for the first time since the ominous message.

No one was surprised when Lydia and Aiden were next to enter the room, Maria and Cora not far behind. Ethan, Danny, and Jackson entered last and the pack did their best to situate themselves around Stiles. The bed groaned under the weight of all of them, but no one moved, too focused on receiving comfort from each other to worry. It was quiet, but unlike the Stiles of the past, the pack mom saw no reason to fill the silence with his voice. The pack seemed to move and feel as one as they curled in further, everyone careful of the sleeping baby.

At last, Derek entered the room. He looked worse than anyone, having not slept in nearly two days, but the smile that broke on his face at the sight of his pack all squeezed together on his bed erased the age that had just been there. He took a moment more to take in the sight, before his eyes fell on his mate, wedged in the center. His expression grew somber and his eyes dimmed. “I’m sorry, Stiles.”

“What exactly are you sorry for?” Stiles trained his lover with a well placed stare, raised brow and all.

“I shouldn’t be fighting with you about plans for our pack. We are meant to be a united force, not to be tearing each other apart.”

“So are you ready to start listening to us and asking for our opinion?” Lydia was the one to answer and Derek cringed under the heavy stares from all those present.

“Yes, I am,” he said defeat and regret wafting off of the man.

“Good,” Danny untangled himself from his mates to walk to his alpha and wrap him in a hug. “I know this is stressful for all of us, but I get it. You feel like the alpha of all of these packs and when something goes wrong you need to show them that you are the leader for a reason, but you know what? You can still talk to us first. No one is going to fault you for speaking to your own pack, to gather your thoughts, before setting a plan in motion. You wouldn’t be a very good leader if you didn’t take the time to plan out your next course of action first, and we’re the ones who are meant to be here for you to help do that.”

Thoroughly chastised, Derek nodded, sagging into the human techno-mage. “You’re right.”

“Obviously, you keep me around for a reason,” Danny’s cheeky response brought a smile to Derek’s face and served to relax the rest of the tension from the room. “Now, while you were all being angst ridden or stubborn, I was coming up with a plan to get Jason back and also stop Andrea from further destroying everything we’ve worked so hard for.”

“When the hell did you find the time to research and create a plan?” Jackson looked between both his mates, though Ethan looked just as confused as him.

Danny gave them his best “are you kidding me” face, one that everyone knew he had perfected from Lydia. Without answering, Danny produced a laptop from it’s spot on top of the bureau, gesturing to Stiles for him to unlock it. It was out of courtesy, he probably knew the password or could easily hack in, but he would never do that to his alphas. Stiles wiggled his way out of the puppy pile to assist. He leaned toward Derek, placing a kiss on his cheek to show him that he was forgiven. They would have a real conversation about their fight after. Their pack and the rest of the people under their care needed them more and he could put his own feelings aside to ensure their safety.

“So we have the Family’s current location with their last message on the boards and also with Hannah’s help with the map. With that I was able to get the exact longitude and latitude. Then all it took was a simple hack into the satellites that float about in our stratosphere so I could get live feed pictures of their compound.”

“Wait, did you just say that you hacked into a satellite?” Allison asked, doubt coloring her tone.

“No, he said he preformed a _simple_ hack, Allison, do listen,” Lydia snarked, though she looked just a amazed as the rest of the pack.

“Yeah, and that was what I did without magic.” Danny grinned, all sunshine, and continued with his explanation. “So for the past twenty-four hours I have had this program I set up take pictures every time someone comes or goes off of the property. If I can get closer, say within one hundred miles I should be able to do a full sweep for magic and any traps that they might have set up.”

“Okay, you used magic for that last bit, right?” Scott asked.

“Yes, Scott I used magic for that last bit.” Danny laughed.

“So what have you found?” Ethan asked eagerly as he did his best to see more of the laptop screen.

“How many people are there?” Cora was right behind him with Maria close, her chin resting on the older girl's shoulder.

“Can you get in close so we can get pictures of their faces so we might be able to identify them?” Isaac’s soft voice came from the bed as he rocked Camden to make sure he stayed sleeping despite the excitement in the room.

“Woah, guys. Let’s give Danny some space, okay?” Stiles led the pack, who had slowly been rising up to get closer to Danny and the screen, back toward the bed so they could attempt to have a civilized conversation that didn’t end in all of them overwhelming the poor man.

“I can’t be sure how many of them there are and I don’t think I could get any reliable pictures now, but I do think that there might be a way for use to get more information on them if I can set up shop within the radius I mentioned earlier.”

Already formulating a plan of his own, Stiles began to explain to the pack how he wanted this to play out. “Okay, so I think we should have Danny go with a small task force first, to gather intel and also set up a command of our own. Then we can have another team follow close behind that way if and when shit hits the fan we can have people close.”

“I agree, Stiles, that works with me. Obviously we’re going to need Danny to take the lead. I think having Jackson, Cora, and Maria with him from our own pack makes the most sense and then we should have someone from each of the other packs go too.” Derek spoke using twenty percent of his alpha voice, just enough for everyone in the room to know that it was a command, but not enough that they couldn’t argue back.

“Don’t you think I should be there too?” Stiles looked at Derek, obviously hurt that he was being left out.

“Yes, but I want you to lead the second group. In that one I want Aiden, Ethan, and Allison as well as a few of the other wolves, possibly at least one alpha and Chris, if he agrees. Then we can have the rest of us either run point from the house or be divided into smaller teams that can act as backup. If any one team gets ambushed I don’t want them taking down all of our fighters.”

“Oh, that makes sense.” Stiles agreed, no longer feeling like he was being forced to stay behind. “Who is going to run point from here? They’re going to need to be familiar enough with the magic that Danny and I have worked.”

“I will,” Isaac volunteered and really it made the most sense.

“I want to stay behind with Isaac and coordinate from here, if that is okay with everyone.” Scott spoke up, though his eyes were trained on Camden.

“Scotty, I think that is a great idea. The two of you should be with the baby now and we need someone we trust here running things. Plus Allison is a must on this mission so someone should stay with Isaac.”

“I’m okay with that.” Allison agreed, though there really wasn’t much of a choice. This was her evil half aunt that they were dealing with and she was going to see this through to the end even if it meant leaving both her mates and their newborn son behind. She had never been jealous that Isaac had been carrying Scott’s child, but now she found that she was glad that she had agreed that her carrying a werewolf baby might not be the best idea. It left her well enough to face off another supposed Argent, trying to ruin all that her and her father had done to wipe their family name clean.

“Okay, then we should tell the rest of the alphas and make up the groups. Danny and his team should be out the door before the day is over and my team will be close behind.” Stiles spoke and the pack disbanded, not bothering to look to Derek for further directions.

“Stiles, I am really sorry,” Derek waited for the door to shut behind Isaac, the last to leave with baby Camden.

“I am too.” Stiles walked into Derek’s open arms and proceeded to scent his mate, taking care to leave kisses on the open skin. “I hate when we fight. Actually, we never fight, so I just hate this.”

“Me too. I’ll remember to come to you guys in the future, this is just so hard.” Derek sighed and gathered Stiles into his arms to carry him to their bed. He moved around until he was sitting with his back against the headboard and Stiles was slumped into his lap. “There were times in the beginning where I didn’t know what I was doing and I was scared all of the time. No one taught me how to be an alpha, that was always meant to be Laura. I thought that this whole leading thing couldn’t get harder and then the next thing I know I am the alpha of more than just my own pack. It’s overwhelming.”

“I know it is, but you can’t forget that we are here for you. You have a huge, amazing pack that loves you so much. We are always going to be with you to support you and help in anyway that we can. You just have to make sure that you don’t shut us out.” Stiles looked at him with such earnest eyes that Derek nearly felt his heart break. Even through everything, this wonderful man was willing to be there for him and never leave him.

Instead of responding, Derek leaned forward to capture his thin lips in a kiss. Stiles’ bottom lip was already red from where he’d been chewing it, in worry, and Derek wasted no time sucking the plump skin into his own mouth. He let his tongue explore, licking into his mate's mouth to pull exaggerated moans from him. It was like a switch had been flicked in Stiles’ brain and suddenly he was kissing Derek with such ferocity that Derek was momentarily glad that he was not a wolf himself.

Stiles turned in his mate’s lap until he was straddling him, despite all of the many responsibilities that he had to tend to, and Derek couldn’t think of a single reason to stop what was happening. He had been neglecting his pack, but the worst was that he had been ignoring his mate. His wolf within would not allow him to be anywhere that wasn’t with it’s mate in that moment and Derek was more than happy to sink deeper into Stiles’ tantalizing temptation.

“Too much clothing,” Stiles complained though he did very little to rectify his complaints. He was much too busy mouthing at the extremely sensitive skin of Derek’s neck that he absolutely knew drove the alpha wild.

“Stop teasing,” Derek growled, flashing his red alpha eyes, though he knew it wouldn't work.

True to form, Stiles simply laughed in the face of a dangerous predator and continued to suck a hickey into Derek’s pulse point, though they both knew the mark wouldn’t last long. “If you hate the teasing so much, do something about it.”

Derek let the final tether to his self-control snap and he growled, fangs descending as he pushed Stiles to the bed. The startled gasp that fell from the man’s lips only served to spur Derek on and the alpha flipped them until Stiles was lying on his back in a single, swift movement as his solid thighs framed his hips.

“Be careful what you wish for.” Derek growled and his wolf within nearly purred in contentment as a breathy moan escaped his mate’s lips.

Stiles might have been in the submissive position, but he was by no means the solely submissive partner. It wasn’t unlike him to let Derek feel in control before showing just why Derek’s wolf had chosen him for his mate. Stiles was human, but their mating bond allowed him to be just as strong as Derek if he put his mind to it.

“Come on,” Stiles whined, finally making a move to rid himself of his clothes, or as well as he could while Derek was a very present, very dead weight on top of him. “I want you _now_.”

“You always have me,” Derek responded, pulling away just enough to allow the man bellow him to start pulling off his own clothing. There was nothing that could keep him from his lover now and Derek’s clothes were no match for his claws. He shred his shirt, not once caring for the soft fabric, though Stiles’ hands were already helping him shimmy out of his jeans, sparing them the same fate.

Something in Derek broke when they were finally naked. It wasn’t as if they had been separated for very long and yet he felt as if he hadn’t been able to make love to his mate in far too long. He knew he should be more gentle, but he also knew the Stiles could take it; he would love it. Derek shoved two of his fingers in Stiles’ mouth, all too happy when the man sucked on them eagerly, getting them as wet as he could. Derek pulled them from his mouth, growling when Stiles’ tongue did its best to follow him. He slipped both of his fingers into his mate, scissoring them quickly, not able to wait much longer. For his part, Stiles did not seem to be the least bit uncomfortable with the sudden and rough treatment.

“I’m ready for you, Big Guy, come on.” Stiles whined and Derek pulled his fingers out, lining up his leaking cock, savoring the feeling as he slid into his lover’s tight ass. “Come on!”

Derek moved faster than he would normally dare, but Stiles’ was pushing him with his heals and his words and there was no way to hold back now that his wolf was fully at the forefront. He would have been embarrassed at how quickly he could feel himself beginning to unravel, but the noises that Stiles was making made it clear that he was just as close.

“Fuck, Der.” Stiles near sobbed as he came, the alpha wolf not far behind as he let out a truly feral roar.

The silence their room was deafening as the sounds of their panting all put tapered off and the two lay tangled in their limbs, sweaty and sated.

“If you two are done in there, we have some planning to do!” Danny’s cheerful voice called through their closed door. The room was supposed to be soundproof, but even soundproofing couldn’t keep the pack from hearing Derek when he truly roared.

“Well I think our alone time is up.” Stiles laughed, wiggling under Derek until he was successfully dislodged. “I think we should take a shower though, I don’t think the pups would appreciate the smell.”

Derek laughed from his position on his back, pulling Stiles closer to his side. “Fair enough, I’ll get up as soon as you do.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Stiles sighed happily, pushing his face into his bonded’s neck, savoring the moment, knowing it would be there last for some time.

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment I do not have a posting schedule, but I will finish this story.


End file.
